Pandora Hearts The Movie
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: (Warning for those who haven't read Chapter 66 of the manga!) Jack Vessailus is a famous actor who signs in on a new movie to meet the famous opera singer Lacie and her brother. AU and one-shot!


**Yo guys! I'm new to this fandom so** **please go easy on me. I've finished both the anime and the manga and dammit, it was so good. I love the storyline and the artwork is just amazing! The way the characters develop is also amazing as well and I totally didn't expect the plot twist about the tragedy of Sablier. My favourite character is Gil and after him is Oswald/ Glen Baskerville for some funny reason. I love Oz as well but as for Jack, after what happened I just thought he was a jackass... hope you guys enjoy this story! I don't the characters. They belong to Jun Mochizuki sensei!**

Jack sat at the waiting room, his eyes trained on the clock in front of him. He sighed as he jammed his earphones into his ears, humming to the tune of the song. He had been waiting there for nearly an hour and none of the staff were in sight. He thought he had just scored a deal with this new film and now he was just waiting like an imbecile.

Jack Vessalius was one of the most famous actors in his time not only because of his good charms but also due to his amazing looks. He was used to women and even some men swooning over him all the time but over time, he came to wonder what it even meant to be liked by others when they didn't know the first thing about him. Although he was always smiling and laughing on the outside, Jack always felt like something was missing in his heart. Something very important at that matter…

His head jerked up when he heard a voice floating through the hallway. He ripped off his earphones as the song became louder and louder, the tune haunting and sweet. Although it sent goosebumps sprouting all over him, he couldn't help but get up and walk down the hall. He soon found himself standing outside the ladies toilet and his hand was on the door before he knew it.

The door swung open to reveal a girl standing inside. She couldn't be more than eighteen as she hummed to herself, her simple dress fluttering in the stray breeze. When the door squeaked open, she turned around to see a stunned Jack standing at the threshold. Soon the tune died on her lips as she turned a bright red, her hand on her purse.

"Pervert!" she screamed as she hurled it at his face. Jack yelled as the red purse connected with his face, sending him stumbling backwards. "Hey, Lacie! What are you doing so long in there? The director is already waiting for us…" a man called as he stared at a red faced Jack. The man had black hair reaching his shoulders and sharp violet eyes glinted at Jack, who wanted to gulp. Then his eyes fell on the red purse.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" he yelled as he snatched Jack by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Ni-san! That guy was just standing at the door of the ladies toilet staring at me!" Lacie shrieked. He had to be the older brother. "It was an accident. I was so caught up by the song that I didn't realize I was there," Jack stammered. He had never felt so freaked out before, something that rarely ever happened to him since he was always the cool and collected type.

"Wait a minute. Have I seen you before?" Lacie asked as her brother reluctantly dropped Jack to the ground. "He's just a peeping jerk who dared to look at my younger sister," the guy growled as someone popped his head into the hallway. "Ah so I see you three have made your acquaintances," a man grinned as the three of them straightened themselves.

"Director. A pleasure to meet you," the black haired guy said as he shook hands with the older man. Jack blinked twice as Director Takao beamed at them. "Oh, Jack-kun. Glad you could make it to this reading," he smiled as the two siblings gaped at him. "Wait a minute. This guy is the man who is going to act with us in this film?" black haired guy blurted.

"Don't you two know him? He is one of the most famous actors in the world, Jack Vessalius," Phil said as Lacie squeaked. "Oh, no wonder you were so familiar!" she said as he rubbed his head. Then her face turned to one of embarrasement as she realized her purse was still in his hand. "Uh, sorry about that. I didn't know you were him," she said. So she would have spared him her wrath just because he was an actor? How nice.

"Come on, kids. Don't dawdle," the director said as he shoved them down the hall to the massive meeting room. The place was packed with people as he dropped them onto the main table. There were squeals as some of the crew yelled Jack's name and he responded with a quick wave and smile, making them squeal even louder. As he did so, Lacie was speaking with her older brother in a low voice.

"So the main cast are finally here so we can start with the introductions before we get on to the reading. Come on, introduce yourselves!" the director said as he slammed a hand onto Jack. He cursed slightly as he stood up, smiling and waving to the crowd. "I'm Jack. Nice to meet ya," he smiled as the women went nuts. As he sat down, he could feel the angry aura emitting from the man next to him.

"I'm Oswald. I look forward to working with you all," he said as he bowed. That earned more shrieks from everyone as he sat down. Jack had to admit the guy was good looking but he didn't seem to be enjoying the stares from everyone. "I'm Lacie! Yohoo!" the girl smiled as she waved at everyone. There were two little children seated there as well, both of them holding hands. One of the boys had a red eye and blonde hair, a complete contrast to his brother who had black hair and yellow eyes.

"I'm Vincent. And this is my older brother Gilbert!" the red eyed boy smiled as the crowd applauded. His older brother just shuffled in his seat as his younger brother gave him a hug. Jack thought they were so cute together. After the rest of the cast had introduced themselves, the director got to work on explaining the details. The film was about a man names Glen Baskerville, who had to sacrifice his sister to the Abyss and in his regret, he wanted to sink the entire world into it for her to be happy. Jack was to be the hero who defeats him, thus thwarting his plans of destroying the world.

"Well since you guys get the memo, we'll start filming in a few days so remember to rest up and get everything ready. You're dismissed!" the director said as everyone dispersed. It had been a while since Jack had starred in a medieval time movie so he was looking forward to wearing all those old fashioned costumes again. "Look forward to working with you," Oswald said as he held out a hand to Jack, who eyed it before shaking it. This man would be playing the villain of the movie and Jack couldn't wait to start torturing him during it. "Likewise," he grinned.

….

"Now block him like this. Ah, that's it," Break said as he showed the two men how to fight using swords. Jack had gotten the hang of it pretty quickly while Oswald, who wasn't actually such a bad guy had a little bit of trouble handling his. After an hour of training, both men were seated outside drinking water. The air was a bit frigid and Jack felt himself shiver.

"Where is Lacie?" Jack found himself asking Oswald. Oswald was the older brother of Lacie, who was a famous opera singer whom it so happened Jack had never heard off or may have heard off but forgotten anyway. Her role was a minor one in this but she would be handling the singing parts of this film. The tune he had heard her singing the other time in the toilet was one of them.

"So Lacie just has to do the singing eh?" Jack asked as he watch Oswald pull out a cigarrete. The other guy seemed to be fond of them. "Hey don't go smoking. They're bad for your health," Jack chided as he lighted it. "Habit," he muttered as he handed one to Jack, who just took it anyway. He had smoked several times before for business purposes but he found the taste of it disgusting.

As they let the wind blow their bodies, a faint tune was carried to them, making Jack prick up his ears. The song filled the air, entrancing him to get up and walk towards the source. Oswald just sighed and followed him to an open area. Lacie stood there, singing as she stared out at the distance. Her face was lit with a smile as she sang before she turned over to the two men, scowling at them.

"What do you want, toilet perv?" she demanded. She was still mad at Jack for peeping into the toilet, which was something he found hard to accept since most women wished he would peep at them. "How is your role coming along?" Oswald asked. They had some parts with her, mostly of them sitting together talking and listening to her sing. Oswald had the fun part of casting her into the Abyss, which was something he didn't particularly enjoyed and Lacie would have to comfort him after that since he felt so guilty about it. The man was more soft hearted than Jack would have thought.

"So who wrote the song?" Jack asked as he killed his cigarette. "I did," Oswald said as he blew at his. Jack gaped at him, wondering how did a guy like him came up with such a beautiful song. "Oswald is a music composer. He composes all my songs for me. I just sing them," Lacie said and Jack could picture the two of them in a large concert hall, Oswald at the piano or violin playing a tune while Lacie enraptured the hearts of everyone around her.

"So what got you two into the acting business?" Jack asked. "They called me up and said they wanted me to sing in it. Then they saw Oswald and they said he would be great as the main villain so both of us got on board. Although Oswald doesn't really like the ending part that much," she whispered. The ending of the story did send chills running up Jack's spine where they had to go to an old castle and everyone in it was killed by the Baskervilles. They had yet to film that scene and just by reading it was enough to make Oswald puke.

"Interesting," Jack said as Lacie pointed ahead of them. "Wow! I didn't know the view was so great!" she cried out as she pointed ahead of them. They were currently filming at the Baskerville mansion and the area around it was covered with forest and small streams. Jack didn't realize they had stumbled upon a little creek where there was a valley of flowers in front of them. There was a soft sound coming from nearby and Jack turned to see Oswald sleeping soundly, his eyes closed as he breathed lightly. There was even a bird perched on his head as he snored.

"Ni-san looks so peaceful doesn't he?" Lacie whispered as she sat next to him, stroking his hair. Both of them had the same hair coloring but her eyes were red. Her face was gentle as she patted her older brother and Jack wanted to reach out and hug her, to stare deep into her eyes until he was lost in them forever. Jack held his shirt in his fist as he wondered what he was thinking. He had never fell in love with someone before so why was he starting to feel like it towards a girl he just met?

 _Everytime you kissed me_

 _I trembled like a child_

 _Gathering the roses_

 _We sang for the hope_

 _Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

 _Sweeter than my dream_

 _We were there in everlasting bloom._

 _Roses die_

 _The secret is inside the pain_

 _Winds are high up on the hill_

 _I cannot hear you_

 _Come and hold me close_

 _I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_

 _Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn._

The notes of the song seemed to pierce his heart as he looked at Lacie. She looked like an angel singing, her brown hair fluttering in the wind as the wind tugged at her dress. He had never had this feeling before in his entire life and he couldn't help but wonder how he would react to this new found feeling.

….

"And cut!" Director Kato called as the crew stopped rolling. They had just finished filming the scene where the three of them were together for the last time before Lacie was cast into the Abyss. Jack felt at peace during the shooting, letting her singing calm him as she sang. Oswald fell asleep almost immediately and they didn't even have to force a bird on his head since it came naturally. All in all, filming was progressing pretty well.

"Say Lacie. Do you want to come over to my place for dinner tonight?" Jack asked. They had been staying in their trailer park for a while now but he guessed it would still be okay for them to hang around in his trailer. He made a mental note to clean it up later. "Sure. I'll tell Oswald about it," Lacie smiled as she ran to tell her brother. Oswald may look fierce and stern but deep down he was a soft hearted guy who only cared for his sister.

Jack spent the rest of the afternoon cooking and cleaning at intervals. He was glad his cooking skills weren't too bad and soon the whole trailer was filled with the smell of roast chicken. He even took out some wine since it was in a way a special occasion. They were about to wrap up filming soon since the only part left to film was the "Tragedy of Sablier scene".

He heard a knock on the door and he quickly washed his hands to open it. A bunch of yells issued from outside as Vincent and Gilbert tumbled into the trailer, their faces hitting into his stomach. He cried out as they wrestled him to the ground, Oswald and Lacie following behind them. Jack couldn't help but blush at her wine red dress that revealed her bare legs. She had let her hair loose as usual but she still looked beautiful. Oswald was dressed in a jumper and jeans while the two kids were in matching outfits that made them look like sailors.

"I didn't recall inviting you two squirts," Jack smirked as he rubbed their heads. He couldn't help but love these two kids who had gotten on his nerves so many times he lost count. He almost felt like they were the little brothers he never had. Jack grew up alone without a father and after his mother had gone insane, he found himself wandering the streets and trying every means to survive each day to the extent of having to sell his body. He acted so well that it eventually landed him a place in the acting industry but in the process, he felt like he had lost himself.

"Come on, Jack. Don't tell me they eat that much," Lacie said as she slammed the door behind her. The place was a little crowded for the five of them so the boys ended up taking to his bed and watched Naruto while they ate. They exchanged thoughts about the filming and Lacie complained about having to sing the same song countless of times until she wished she could just forget about it. Oswald kept apologizing to her about what he had said during filming that day while she hit him on the head telling him it was all part of the job.

After dinner, the adults had a round of wine while the boys were stuck with drinking Coke they salvaged from the fridge. Turns out Oswald lacked any sort of alcohol tolerance and he was busy making slurred comments to the wall within the hour. Vincent and Gilbert were knocked out not long after and all three of them ended up snoring hugging each other on Jack's bed. Guess he was sleeping outdoors again.

"Lacie, you want to get some fresh air?" he asked as he opened the door. The air was chill and he grabbed a jacket and scarf from the hook before heading out. Lacie followed suit and soon they were walking past many darken trailers. Some of the actors of the Baskerville family were having a blast playing cards in the meal area as they passed by while the others were just silent due to the occupants being asleep. The sound of the director and his crew going over the parts filmed that day could be heard from the small trailer that was called the editing room.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Lacie asked as they reached a wide grassy area. She sat down before laying herself flat, patting the space next to her. Jack hesitated a little before she grabbed his arm and forced him next to her, making him blush in the dark at the gesture. As he did so, he saw millions of stars twinkling above him, making his eyes shine. He recalled having seen these stars years ago when he was a child with his mother.

"Which reminds me. I wanted to give you this," he said as he reached into the pocket of his jeans. Lacie gasped as he pushed a small pocket watch into her hand, the metal cool in her bare hand as she opened it. The sound of the song Lacie filled the air as the small hand of the clock ticked away. "Jack, this is beautiful. Although Oswald would prefer it if you gave it to him," she grinned as she pecked a kiss on his cheek.

At that moment, Jack felt his cheeks burning so hot that he thought he would pass out. He felt like he could strip there and then to cool off his skin but knowing how Lacie would react if he did, he refrained. But then again, it wasn't like he hadn't shown his bare body to a woman before so why was he refraining now? "You're welcome," he said as he put his hand in hers. "Lacie, can I tell you that I love you?" he asked without thinking.

Good grief. Why did he say that? He did love her, yes. But he never thought he could confess to her there and then. Lacie looked a little stunned at his words before bursting into laughter. "Eh?! Did it come out that wrong?" he blurted as he held his red face in his hands. Shucks, he felt so embarrassed that he wanted to bury himself into the ground. "My, Jack… who knew you would be such a sweetheart?" she said as she held him tight.

"So would it be okay if I tell you I love you too?" she whispered in his ear, making his body go hot. Man, he felt he was on fire. Oh, only Lacie could do such a thing to him. Only she could pierce his heart with her words and song, her face making his worst days seem like a dream. He wanted to stay with her under the stars forever, letting them watch over them as they slept. "Lacie…" he whispered as he cupped her face in his hand, bringing her face close. He felt their lips connect and his mouth exploded with flavour. She tasted like chicken and wine. Also she tasted like Lacie…

"Whaddaya thinka doin?" a slurred voice came as they sprang apart, turning to see a rumpled looking Oswald standing there, his face red from the wine. "Come on, Oswald, you didn't drink that much..." Jack groaned as the man came towards them, slamming his hands onto Jack's shoulders. Jack yelped at the gesture as violet eyes drilled into his own, making his stomach lurch as Oswald's face came close. "If you try to do something stupid to my sister, you're going to pay," he mumbled before going limp against him.

"Ah, Ni-san…." Lacie groaned as she peeled him off Jack, who still looked startled at what happened. Oswald was snoring softly as Lacie set him gently on the grass. The guy was much too heavy for them to bring back so they settled back onto the grass, watching as the stars shone above before falling asleep in each others arms. The next day, they awoke to find themselves getting yelled at by the director for taking such a risk to sleep outdoors when the weather was cold but luckily for them, none of them got a cold.

….

"Glen! Why are you doing this?" Jack shouted as he walked through the piles of corpses lining around. He wanted to puke as the smell of blood reached his nose. He knew this wasn't real but the heaviness of death in the air stimulated with the stifling heat, he felt like he was truly in the middle of a blood bath. Glen turned around to meet his gaze, his violet eyes deadpan as blood dripped from the blade.

"What are you doing here, Jack? Why did you try to upset the balance of the Chains?" Glen demanded. Oswald was doing a good job at making Jack feel terrible as a smile came on his lips. "Why am I doing this you say? I just want to sink this world into the Abyss where Lacie is," Jack whispered as he cocked his head. Plot twist in this story, turns out Jack wasn't the hero who prevented the Tragedy of Sablier from happening. He was the one who caused it. Although Glen was at fault as well since he ordered everyone in the castle to be killed. So technically both parties were at fault.

"You think Lacie would want this? You think she will be happy if you destroy the entire world for her sake? You think she would love you still, Jack?" he yelled as he held his sword in front of him. Despite having just killed so many people, his face was calm. "I… Lacie loved this world so what is the problem of bringing it to her? Don't tell me you don't want to see the sister you loved so much?" Jack smiled.

All around them the scene was in chaos. Gilbert lay on the ground where Jack had slashed him due to him getting in the way. Jack felt pretty bad for the young boy to have to lie there like that but it was in the script so he did it anyway. "You threw her into the Abyss so in a way you killed your own sister!" Jack yelled as he spread his arms. "Now I shall show you my new Chain, B-rabbit!" he shouted as a large rabbit appeared behind him.

Glen stepped back, his eyes wide as the large rabbit slashed at him. "You… Jack… what have you done?" he whispered as he dodged the rabbit's blows. Jack just stood there, his eyes dancing with flames as he looked at the carnage around him. The place was alive in flames and it would soon sink into the Abyss. "Tell me Glen. What would Lacie does if she could see you like this?" he whispered as he pressed his sword into Glen. The other man refused to let out a cry of pain as the blade dug into his flesh.

Just then the place stopped rumbling and Jack gazed as B-rabbit howled in pain, chains appearing all over its body. "Glen, what did you do? Why are the gates not opening?" he yelled as Glen smiled. "I released all my Chains so all the gates should be secured by now. You lost," he grinned as he spat out some blood. Jack cursed as he thought of how the plan failed. Then he thought of something. "Alice," he whispered as he ran down the hall before crashing outside through the window.

Alice was an extra character the director included in the story at the last minute by using Lacie. Jack thought she looked cute with her cat-like ears sticking from the side of her head. As Jack raced to find Alice, the child of Lacie who had been born out of the Abyss, he heard a yell as Glen caught up with him and they issued their fight once again. Soon their Chains joined in the battle as well and the place was soon a battle zone. Glen was all wounded and he still managed to land a few blows at Jack who raced into the tower. If he could just get to Alice and get her to understand the situation…

"I won't let you, Jack!" Glen yelled as he hobbled after him. He held his side, blood dripping from the wound as he leaned against the wall. Without hesistating or even thinking, Jack swung his blade horizontally and a sickening thump filled the air as Glen's head tumbled to the ground. As his best friend lay there dead, Jack couldn't help but wonder why he was doing all of this. He had caused so much death. All because of one girl. But he would do it all over again if she could be happy. He only wanted her happiness. He gripped his sword as he walked into the tower room where Alice stood, her eyes wide as she turned to face him.

 _At the end of the tragedy, the Baskervilles were accused for having caused the tragedy and Jack Vessailus was hailed a hero. The four dukedoms were established, including the Vessailus house, followed by the Barma, Nightrays and Rainsworth houses. To cover the story, Jack ordered five sorcerers to create five sealing stones where the body of Glen Baskerville was imbedded after being divided into five pieces to prevent a so called second tragedy from happening. Soon Jack disappeared into history and no one has heard of him since. Will anyone ever find out the truth of this tragedy? Find out in the sequel to this story; Pandora Hearts out next year with an all new cast!_

 _…._

The movie theatre was filled with applause as the end credits rolled in. Jack slumped in his seat, glad the scene he dreaded filming so much had finished and he felt like he had just finished a marathon. Oswald looked like he wanted to puke as some fans screamed how awesome he looked in the show. Lacie on the other hand was waving at the fans who screamed her name before they were escorted out.

"Wow, the movie turned out to be much better than expected!" Jack said as they walked out of the hall. Once they stood outside, the place came alive with the sound of screaming fans and cameras clicking away as people tried to interview them. "Man, I feel like my head has been detached," Oswald muttered as he held his neck "Don't worry! You looked great back then!" Gilbert grinned as he and Vincent caught up. The two of them were enjoying the spotlight much more than the adults were.

"Jack! How did you find filming with the two Baskerville siblings?" a reporter asked as he approached the sidelines. "It was an amazing experience. Both of them were such good actors and they are amazing friends off set as well. Not to mention these two little angels," he grinned as he patted the two boys, sending the crowd wild. Fangirls screamed his name as he snapped pictures with them and signed autographs. Before this, he didn't really enjoy being in the limelight but now, he felt like this had been his greatest achievement yet.

"Say, aren't you supposed to return for the next film?" Lacie asked as they walked down the red carpet to the limo waiting for them. Oswald was being swarmed by girls and he looked like he wanted to run away so badly. Jack have him a thumbs up and a grin as he hooked a arm with Lacie's, guiding her down the walkway. "Yeah. I'm reprising my role," he said. "I have to come back as well. Although this time they said my character, Alice would be more badass than now," she grinned as she made a cutting motion in the air. Jack smiled as he thought of the fun times they were going to have the next time they begin filming as he opened the car door for her to enter.

 **Hope you guys enjoy this story! I hope I can write more fanfics in the future, maybe one about them when they were kids or something.**

 **All comments are welcomed! I would really appreciate if you comment!**


End file.
